The aim of this protocol is to determine if daily intraperitoneal installations of rhGH in children with ESRD on peritoneal dialysis will increase growth velocity and improve height so that these patients may achieve a normal or near normal height percentile for chronologic age prior to transplantation, while observing for any adverse side effects.